Purdue: OWL
The 'Purdue Online Writing Lab (OWL) ' https://owl.english.purdue.edu/ is an online writing lab that offers over 200 free resources in the English Language. A few topics that the OWL covers is writing, research, grammar, MLA/APA style guides, professional writing, and many more. This online writing lab is made for all different types of people around the world including middle schooler's, high schooler's, parents, adults, people who speak English as their second language, and anyone else that has writing a part of their life, There are a lot of diagrams and pictures, as well as printable exercises that can be found on this website. OWL Exercises The OWL Exercises https://owl.english.purdue.edu/exercises/ page is one of the most popular resources that are used at OWL. Within the OWL exercise page, you will find many different types of writing exercises, most that you can also print out, There are eight different categories that you can pick, and even more sub categories. For example, one of the main category is Puntcuation, and under punctuation there are four more sub categories that you can pick, basic punctuation, apostrophes, quotation marks and commas. The page gives information for where the Purdue OWL Coordinator https://owl.english.purdue.edu/contact/owlcoordinator or Webmaster https://owl.english.purdue.edu/contact/owlwebmaster can be contacted to give suggestions and ideas for other exercises. Here are the list of categories that you can click for the OWL exercises: *OWL Exercises *Grammar Exercises *Punctuation Exercise *Spelling Exercises *Sentence Structure *Sentence Style *Writing Numbers *ESL Exercises APA Formatting and Style Guide The APA https://owl.english.purdue.edu/owl/resource/560/01/ formatting and style page provides a lot of different resources. It starts of by indicating that APA stands for the American Psychological Association and is used mainly to cite social science classes. The page offers examples from the official Publication Manual of the American Psychological Association. The page also has guidelines on what font and font size to use, what and where the header should say, what the title page should have, what the abstract page should indicate, and much more. Under the APA Formatting and Style Guide Page, there are several different options and links: *APA In-Text Citations: The Basics *APA In-Text Citations: Author/Authors *APA Endnotes and Footnotes *APA Reference List: Basic Rules *APA Reference List: Author/Authors *APA Reference List: Articles in Periodicals *APA Reference List: Books *APA Reference List: Other Print Sources *APA Reference List: Electronic Sources *APA Reference List: Other Non-Print Sources *APA Additional Resources *Types of APA Paper *APA Stylistics: Avoiding Bias *APA Stylistics: Basics *APA Headings and Seriation *APA PowerPoint Presentation *APA Sample Paper *APA Tables and Figures 1 *APA Tables and Figures 2 *APA Abbreviations *Statistics in APA *APA Classroom Poster *APA Changes 6th Edition *OWL Mail APA FAQs MLA Formatting and Style Guide The MLA https://owl.english.purdue.edu/owl/resource/747/01/ page gives lot of insight and information on what MLA is. It states that MLA stands for Modern Language Association, and also that it is mainly used for writing and citing papers within liberal arts and humanities. The page includes examples on how to format papers and other general information and guidelines. There is a step by step list on what font and font size to use, how the layout should be in terms of double spacing, and how big the margins should be. There is also an area to show how to cite website, books, newsletters, magazines and other references. Here is the list of options and links that are found under the MLA Formatting and Style List: *MLA In-Text Citations: The Basics *MLA Formatting Quotations *MLA Endnotes and Footnotes *MLA Works Cited Page: Books *MLA Works Cited Page: Periodicals *MLA Works Cited Page: Electronic Sources *MLA Works Cited Page: Other Common Sources *MLA Additional Resources *MLA Abbreviations *MLA Sample Works Cited Page *MLA Sample Paper *MLA Tables, Figures, and Examples *MLA PowerPoint Presentation *MLA Undergraduate Sample Paper *MLA Classroom Poster *OWL Mail MLA FAQs References